A Very Avatar Christmas
by kdinthecity
Summary: The Twelve Ships of Avatar, Zuko the Red-Faced Firelord, Sparky the Boom Man, Azula-Scrooge, and more Avatar holiday favorites!
1. The Twelve Ships of Avatar

For the first ship of Avatar, the OTP would be…yuri love with Korrasami.

For the second ship of Avatar, the OTP would be… Kataang as arm candy and some yuri love with Korrasami.

For the third ship of Avatar, the OTP would be… Sukka really happened... Kataang arm candy and some yuri love with Korrasami.

For the fourth ship of Avatar, the OTP would be… Zutara should be canon... Sukka really happened, Kataang arm candy and some yuri love with Korrasami.

For the fifth ship of Avatar, the OTP would be… TYZULA! ... Zutara should be canon, Sukka really happened, Kataang arm candy and some yuri love with Korrasami.

For the sixth ship of Avatar, the OTP would be… Jetko is so sexy... TYZULA! Zutara should be canon, Sukka really happened, Kataang arm candy and some yuri love with Korrasami.

For the seventh ship of Avatar, the OTP would be… Sokkla is just crazy... Jetko is so sexy. TYZULA! Zutara should be canon, Sukka really happened, Kataang arm candy and some yuri love with Korrasami.

For the eighth ship of Avatar, the OTP would be…Taang makes your wonder... Sokkla is just crazy, Jetko is so sexy. TYZULA! Zutara should be canon, Sukka really happened, Kataang arm candy and some yuri love with Korrasami.

For the ninth ship of Avatar, the OTP would be… Maiko is a blunder... Taang makes your wonder, Sokkla is just crazy, Jetko is so sexy. TYZULA! Zutara should be canon, Sukka really happened, Kataang arm candy and some yuri love with Korrasami.

For the tenth ship of Avatar, the OTP would be… Kainora is the sweetest... Maiko is a blunder, Taang makes your wonder, Sokkla is just crazy, Jetko is so sexy. TYZULA! Zutara should be canon, Sukka really happened, Kataang arm candy and some yuri love with Korrasami.

For the eleventh ship of Avatar, the OTP would be… Korvira is defeatist... Kainora is the sweetest, Maiko is a blunder, Taang makes your wonder, Sokkla is just crazy, Jetko is so sexy. TYZULA! Zutara should be canon, Sukka really happened, Kataang arm candy and some yuri love with Korrasami.

For the twelfth ship of Avatar, the OTP would be… fans can disagree!

Korvira is defeatist, Kainora is the sweetest, Maiko is a blunder, Taang makes your wonder, Sokkla is just crazy, Jetko is so sexy. TYZULA! Zutara should be canon, Sukka really happened, Kataang arm candy and some yuri love with Korrasami.


	2. Zuko the Red-Faced Fire Lord

You know Ozai and Ursa, Azula and Sozin  
Roku, Azulon, Iroh, and Lu Ten  
But do you recall  
The most famous leader of all?

Zuko the red-faced Fire Lord  
Had a scary scar they say  
And if you ever saw it  
You would surely look away.

All of the other Fire Lords  
Used to reign through fear and force  
But when Zuko fought for honor  
History would change its course.

Then one balmy summer's eve  
The comet came in sight,  
Zuko knew to end the war  
He would have to win this fight.

Then when the war was over,  
Ozai couldn't firebend,  
And Zuko the red-faced Fire Lord,  
Called the Avatar his friend.


	3. Timeless Classics

**An Avatar Christmas Album  
**

 _I Saw Mommy Kiss the Avatar_  
Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin

 _Cabbage Guy is Coming to Town_  
The Cabbage Guy

 _I'm Dreaming of a White Lotus_  
Iroh, Pakku, Bumi, Piandao, Jeong Jeong

 _Here Comes Phoenix King_  
Former Fire Lord Ozai

 _I'll Be Home for Christmas_  
Fire Prince Zuko

 _Walking in a Winter Wonderland_  
Chief Arnook

 _Sokka Got Ran Over by a MooseLion_  
Toph

 _Deck the Halls with Glowing Crystals_  
Oma and Shu

 _All I Want for Christmas is Some Meat to Eat_  
Sokka

 _We Wish You a Merry Manhunt_  
Azula, Ty Lee, Mai

 _Jingle Bells, Appa Smells, Momo Laid an Egg_  
Team Avatar


	4. Sparky the Boom Man

Sparky the Boom Man  
Was available to hire  
With a metal arm and a leg to match  
And a forehead that shoots fire.

Sparky the Boom Man  
Can explode things into dust  
He's quick and clean, dangerous and mean  
He'll keep a secret if he must.

There must've been some power  
In the tattoo on his head  
For when he shoots things with his mind  
Those things will wind up dead.

Sparky the Boom Man  
Searched for the Avatar  
He was up for hire by the prince of fire  
So he hunted near and far.

Zappity zap zap  
Zappity zap zap  
Look at Sparky go.

Zappity zap zap  
Zappity zap zap  
Until the fateful boomerang throw...


	5. Twas the Day of Black Sun

'Twas the Day of Black Sun, when all through the land,  
People heard of an invasion that Sokka had planned.  
The Fire Lord positioned himself with great care,  
In hopes that Team Avatar would soon be there.

The warriors were nestled all snug in their boats,  
A series of battle cries rumbled deep in their throats.  
Sokka with his boomerang and Aang with his staff,  
Waterbenders, earthbenders, and other riffraff.

When out on the water, they heard a big boom,  
The submarine went under to dodge a harpoon.  
Away to the capital, Aang flew like a flash,  
Today he would face Fire Lord Ozai at last.

The sun lit the palace with an ominous glow,  
Aang landed and shouted, "Where did everyone go?"  
When what to his wondering eyes should appear,  
But a looming volcano, confirming his fear.

Meanwhile Hakoda was lively and quick,  
Leading the force with his son as sidekick.  
They rapidly shot off torpedoes at will,  
While the Chief called commands as if running a drill.

"Now, Katara! Now, Sokka! Now, Teo, Haru!  
On Boulder, on Bato, on Pipsqueak, and Huu!  
Through Azulon's gates, to the harbor and shore,  
Bend away, fire away, that's it, give me more!"

They evaded the enemy all the way to the beach,  
But Fire Nation defenses were difficult to breach.  
Sokka declared the battlements as the source,  
And so they took down the towers, each one by force.

And then, in a twinkling, Aang landed before them,  
He delivered his news, but Toph said she'll find him.  
If Ozai was hiding, it's probably down under,  
It could be a trap; Katara started to wonder.

He _was_ in his bunker, dressed in robes and a crown,  
Wearing ashes and soot and a permanent frown.  
When in burst his son with two swords on his back,  
Who said that the Avatar was leading the attack.

His eyes—how they narrowed, his anger, now burning,  
As the Fire Prince told all the things he'd been learning.  
Zuko then challenged all the abuse and neglect,  
The Fire Lord scoffed; it was to teach him respect.

The boy then denied that their nation was greater,  
His father then called him a coward and a traitor.  
A lightening shot signaled the end of their fight,  
The eclipse was now over, thus began Zuko's flight.

In a Fire Nation prison not far from these events,  
He was chubby and plump and talking nonsense.  
But with a wink of his eye, and a turn of his head,  
Iroh shed his disguise, escaped prison, and fled.

Sokka and Aang were deterred by Azula,  
Toph tried to warn them; the princess said, "Fooled ya!"  
The invasion was failing, no more black to the sun,  
They'd have to surrender. It was over now. Done.

Mounted on Appa with a whistle, "Yip Yip!"  
Away they all flew like the crack of a whip.  
There was much fear and concern, but Aang tried to calm it,  
"We lost the Day of Black Sun, but there's always the comet."


	6. Sleigh Ride

**A/N:** Inspired by lava sledding, an invention of QueenTyZula and featured in part one of Azula's Christmas Carol adventures. And even though I made nice little links for you to follow, they didn't work. Blerg. (Click Pro-Bending Competition in my profile. Round five. GO CATGATORS!) Anyway, I'll be writing part four at some point, ya know, when I'm not rewriting Christmas song lyrics and actually writing my real stuff, lol. I wasn't sure what to call this one... Sleigh Fried? Blaze Ride? Anyway, you get the idea.

* * *

Just hear the lava rumblin'  
Volcano grumblin, too  
Come on it's hot and steamy  
Not to mention so dreamy with you.

Outside the sun is beating  
And friends are calling, "Yoo hoo!"  
Come on the moment's fleeting  
For a sleigh ride together with you.

Bubble up, bubble up, bubble up, let's go,  
We don't need the snow.  
We're riding in a molten lake aglow.  
Bubble up, bubble up, bubble up, it's grand,  
Just holding your hand,  
We're riding along with a song of a fiery wonderland.

Our cheeks are nice and rosy,  
So close and cozy are we,  
We're flying high together  
Like two hawks of a feather would be.

Let's take the slope before us  
And sing a chorus or two,  
Come on it's hot and steamy  
For a sleigh ride so dreamy with you.


	7. The Steambender Suite

**A/N** : Here are a few Zutara-inspired carols. I just found out there's an entire Zutara Month starting December 30. Yeah, Zutara week nearly did me in, so not sure what I'm going to do with a whole month. Make headway on the trilogy perhaps?

* * *

 _To the tune of Silver Bells..._

Zu-tar-a, Zu-tar-a  
It's shipping time, in the fandom  
Write the theme, draw a meme,  
Soon it will be Zutara Month '16.

Tumblr metas, fanfic betas,  
Artists showing their style,  
On the web there's a feeling of closeness  
People writing, canon citing,  
Bringing smile after smile  
And with every new post that you share…

Zu-tar-a, Zu-tar-a  
It's shipping time, in the fandom  
Write the theme, draw a meme,  
Soon it will be Zutara Month '16.

* * *

 _I Saw Mommy Kiss the Fire Lord_  
Sung by Tenzin

I saw Mommy kiss the Fire Lord  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
I didn't mean to see,  
Gotta tell Kya and Bumi,  
This palace is so big  
It's really hard to sleep.

Then I saw Daddy catch the Fire Lord  
When he kissed our Mommy last night,  
It was a really big mistake  
Now Dad's in the Avatar state,  
The Fire Lord ain't gonna win this fight.

* * *

This next song would correspond nicely with fics in my Darkness universe when Zuko and Katara visit the South Pole. I mention their unfortunate sleeping arrangements in _The Dragon and the Wolf_ , and I haven't posted the scene, yet, in _Beyond the Silver Lining_ , but Gran Gran "banishes" Zuko to his own private igloo and won't let Katara stay with him. Also, Roaring Panda is an alcoholic drink of my own creation, a spirit distilled from the Panda Lily with aphrodisiac effects.

I really can't stay - _Baby it's cold outside_  
I've got to go away - _Baby it's cold outside_  
This evening has been - _Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
So very nice - _I'll warm your hands, they're just like ice_

My brother will start to worry - _Beautiful, what's your hurry?_  
Father will be pacing his hut – _Baby, you worry too much_  
So really I'd better scurry - _Beautiful, please don't hurry_  
Maybe just a half a drink more – _I've got some Roaring Panda to pour  
_  
But Gran Gran might think - _Baby, it's bad out there_  
Say, what's in this drink? - _No sleds to be had out there_  
I wish I knew how - _Your eyes are like moonlight now_  
To douse this fire - _I'll take the hint, I do aspire_

I thought you were honorable, lord – _I promise there'll be a reward._  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - _What's the sense in hurting my pride?_  
I really can't stay - _Baby don't hold out_  
Ah, but it's cold outside

I simply must go - _Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_  
Waterbender, you know - _It's up to your knees out there_  
You've really been grand – _I can make fire with my hand_  
Why don't you see - _How can you do this thing to me?  
_  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - _Think of my life long sorrow_  
But what about all of our friends – _We can always just make amends._  
I really can't stay – _Fine. Have it your way._

Ah, but it's cold outside.  
Oh, baby, it's cold outside.


	8. She Came Upon a Midnight Clear

**A/N:** I guess this is what happens when you have your Christmas music playlist on repeat (because it's Christmas Eve Eve) and Avatar fanfiction on the brain. I very rarely write Korra, though, so I thought I'd take a stab at it. Oh, and this one is rated M for "mistletoe," haha.

* * *

Tune: _Holly Jolly Christmas_

Have a Korrasami Christmas  
It's the best ship of the year.  
I don't know if canon's pro,  
But the fans took over here.

Have a Korrasami Christmas  
And when you read what you like,  
Leave a review, it's up to you,  
To expand on what is Bryke.

Oh ho,  
The fandom knows  
The pairing had been forced,  
Nobody cares by now,  
The ship has run its course.

Have a Korrasami Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh, it's canon  
Hooray for fans and..  
Korrasami wins this year!

* * *

This one is called _Happy Holidays_ or _It's the Holiday Season_ and is perhaps a lesser known song. I'm a total sucker for when Andy Williams sings it, though.

Happy holiday  
The Korrasami way  
While the yuri love keeps spreading  
Happy holiday to you!

It's the LoK season,  
And the Avatar is coming back,  
The South Pole snow is white on the ground,  
When old Tenzin gets into town,  
She'll be airbending in no time now.  
Mastering in no time now.

It's the LoK season  
And Korra has a certain itch  
To make Mako her little bitch  
Asami's acting like a witch,  
She'll dominate in no time now.  
Mastering in no time now.

She'll have a big fat groan, a low, deep moan,  
The Avatar state is more of a tryst.  
Mako can't compete, he's just too sweet,  
And Korra just can't resist!

It's the LoK season,  
So whoop-de-do and lickety split  
And don't forget to suck on her clit  
The Avatar has lost her wit,  
She'll definitely be peaking  
Coming, climax, shrieking.  
Mastering in no time now.

Happy holiday  
The Korrasami way  
While the yuri love keeps spreading  
Happy holiday to you!


	9. Dedicated To

For anyone waiting for a last-minute Christmas gift to come in the mail, this one is for you.

We wish you a speedy shipment  
We wish you a speedy shipment  
We wish you a speedy shipment  
There's a cabbage guy, too!

A fast system we bring from our crazy king  
We wish you a speedy shipment,  
Only Omashu!

* * *

For anyone feeling a little worried about the state of things in the world, this one is for you.

Seaprunes roasting on an open fire  
The smell, you're scrunching up your nose,  
Old tribe tales being told till they tire,  
By folks dressed up like Eskimos.

Everybody knows seal jerky and an ice sculpture  
Help to make the season bright  
The South is proud of their vibrant culture,  
That's why we celebrate tonight.

They know that war did take its toll.  
But it could never take away their heart and soul.  
And every Water child is going to sing  
Of lasting peace on earth, let freedom ring.

And so I'm offering this simple thanks  
To a kid over a hundred years old.  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
We are grateful for the South Pole.

* * *

And for anyone reflecting on love this Christmas season, this one is for you. I have purposely tried to avoid sacred carols in my new renditions, yet here I realize I didn't. Whatever holiday tradition you observe, may it be filled with love, happiness, and light.

While badgermoles kept on digging  
Through tunnels in the earth  
Behold throughout the labyrinth  
True love would show its worth.

Go tell it on the mountain  
The Cave of Two Lovers is really there  
Go tell it on the mountain  
That Oma and Shu live on.

Whoever dares to pass through  
May lose their sense of sight  
But if their love proves true,  
They'll be guided by the light.

* * *

 **A/N:** Stay tuned for my upcoming _Love Actually_ Avatar crossover! The inspiration hit me in the middle of the night. (That's when I get most of my story ideas. Yawn!)


	10. Azula Scrooge

**A/N:** Pro-Bending Circuit Round Five: A Christmas Carol (part four)

 _Position/Team:_ Earthbender, Capital City Catgators  
 _Prompts Used:_ rockband/musicians AU  
All you have left is one left shoe? (dialogue)  
 _Word Count:_ 3,355  
 _Rating:_ M, mainly because of language... and because it's Azula

* * *

 _I'm dreaming of a live Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the spotlight glistens and our fans listen  
To hear the Nomads sing our show.  
_

 _I'm dreaming of a…_

Azula wished _she_ was dreaming. After the serene and ethereal scene she had witnessed at the Air Nomad celebration, the sounds of nasal singing and guitar plucking were quite grating if not the rudest awakening she'd had all night. Or well, she supposed Zirin's visit had been pretty jarring—and her song admittedly more obnoxious.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you need to take your _show_ on the road and get out of my home," she growled as she rolled over in bed. Maybe if she ignored the unwelcome visitor, he would leave her alone. A strum of different guitar chords was then followed by new lyrics.

 _Country roads, take me home to the place I belong.  
Earth Kingdom, mountain tunnels, take me home, country roads._

Azula sat up abruptly and squinted into the shadows as the man finally emerged. The first thing she noticed was a tall purple hat adorned with red plumes. Below that appeared a crazy crop of hair, a chin full of stubble, kind eyes, and a warm smile. He looked like someone from the circus, and this immediately made her think of Ty Lee.

"So, you're from the Earth Kingdom? Or you just like singing their wretched music?"

"I am from the Earth Kingdom. But my music is not. Music transcends all borders. It speaks to everyone. It connects us all," the man answered.

"Whatever." Azula was about to lie back down but for some reason her gaze remained transfixed on this odd person. She found his calm demeanor strangely comforting.

"Just like the spirit of Christmas, Azula," he continued. "Come with me, and I will show you what I mean."

She eyed his extended hand with some suspicion. Her visits to the Water Tribe and Air Nation had been pleasant enough, she supposed. Even the Fire Nation trip had ended on a positive note. "OK, fine. But at least tell me your name first, you filthy peasant."

"I am Chong. Let us go wherever the wind takes us."

A burst of air and shimmery dust enveloped them, and Azula couldn't say whether they were caught in this vortex for mere seconds or several minutes, but they soon emerged in the corner of a small home.

Chong brushed the shiny substance off his clothing and huffed. "Normally I say the best part is the journey, not the destination, but I've never been a fan of spirit world travel."

Azula then realized that they were simply spectators of some father-daughter exchange, although she didn't recognize them. She wondered why this would be significant.

"Dad, can I light the last candle?" a girl of about thirteen years asked.

"Of course, my Hope."

Azula smirked. Earth Kingdom lower class would do something like that—name their daughter _Hope_ —especially when they had none.

The girl carefully lit a match and set a flame to a white candle in the center of a wreath that displayed four other candles, each already presenting their own light. Shadows and flickers danced across the girl's smiling face.

"Can you tell me what all the candles mean?" The man had crossed the room to stand by his daughter's side.

" _Of course_ , Dad. We've only talked about it all season long." She cleared her throat and stood a little taller. "The first one is for hope which is how we endured the hardships of war. And it's my name!" She took in her father's look of pride before continuing. "The second is for peace which signals the end of the war and the beginning of a new era. The third is for joy which is how we embrace life during times of peace. And it is also sister's name. The fourth candle is for love which connects us to other people. And the last candle reminds us at Christmastime that together we are strong, divided we are weak."

"That would make excellent song lyrics," Chong whispered. Azula jumped when he spoke. She had almost forgotten the musician was there since she had been so intent on hearing the girl's words about this curious Earth Kingdom candle lighting ritual.

"Dad, tell me the story again about how I got my name," Hope pleaded, thus drawing Azula's attention back to the scene before them.

The man sighed and smiled. "Well, we were on our way to Ba Sing Se through the Serpent's Pass when your mother went into labor. The Avatar and his friends were escorting us, and a waterbending master named Katara brought you into the world in a small cave on the side of a mountain. Then Aang said that you gave him hope, so your mother and I thought it was the perfect name."

"That would make good song lyrics, too." Chong's voice was breathy in Azula's ear, and she batted at him as if he were a bumblefly. "Shut the fuck up, Rockstar."

Just then a younger girl burst into the room singing at full volume, "So, so what? I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don't need you, and guess what, I'm having more fun, and now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine…"

"SHUT UP, JOY!" Hope bellowed at her sister.

"What? I'm just excited about the annual Christmas Eve Sing-a-Long. Come on, Mom. It's just about time!" Joy shrieked.

The soft glow of candlelight was soon replaced by the pulsing flashes of a TV screen in the corner of the room opposite where Azula and Chong were standing. A frazzled-looking woman entered from a doorway that presumably led to the kitchen carrying a tray of snacks and drinks. When a familiar chord pattern reached Azula's ears, she saw Chong stiffen beside her.

"Next we have Lily and the Nomads singing their hit song, _Blue Christmas_ ," an announcer's voice rang out.

Azula groaned. She hated this song. It reminded her of Ty Lee.

When the lead singer, Lily, took the microphone, it looked like she was speaking directly to someone—perhaps because she _was_. "This one is for you, Chong. I miss you, babe."

 _I'll have a blue Christmas without you,  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you,  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree,  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me._

"Let's leave," Azula mumbled. "I've seen enough."

But Chong just stood there, glossy-eyed and gaping. And then it was _her_ voice she heard next. "Santa Baby, I _am_ the mad princess, and I've been an _awful_ good girl." Before Azula even had a chance to look back at the TV screen, the man had turned it off.

"Dad!" his daughters protested in unison.

"We are not watching that," he replied simply.

"But why?" Joy whined. "I like the Mad Princess stuff."

"Because of _that_ woman. She's a terrible example for young girls. She doesn't represent anything good, and I don't want my daughters growing up to be like _her._ "

Azula had a retort fired and ready on her tongue, even though they couldn't hear her speak, but her words were caught in her throat as a whirlwind of sparkly dust overtook them once more.

* * *

This time they were in a hospital corridor where a weary-eyed doctor leaned against the wall and rubbed his temples. A burly looking man began to approach him. Azula thought he seemed familiar.

"How is she doing, doc?"

"As well as to be expected," was the grim answer.

The two men eyed each other with unreadable expressions before the doctor spoke again. "Your bill is due, sir. The medications are costly, and we can't continue treating her until you pay."

Grief and agitation set in as the other man responded, "I know, doc. I finished a job today. It… didn't pay all that well, but it was something. And I'll get you the money, I promise. Just please don't—please don't let her die. She's all I have left."

The doctor sighed deeply. "OK, OK. Because it's Christmas. But after the new year, I need the bill paid in full." With that, he walked away.

Azula listened to the echoing sound the man's heels made in his hasty retreat then followed by a loud _bang_. The larger man had pounded a fist into the wall out of frustration. This was when she finally recognized him, although she found it odd that he wasn't referring to himself in the third person. He was _The Boulder,_ the director from her commercial shoot earlier that day. The one she'd mistreated _and_ underpaid.

Without hesitation, Chong and Azula followed The Boulder into the hospital room. The elderly woman shifted in bed, her sickness apparent in her frail frame, but her steadfast spirit alive in her smile.

"M-m-merry Christmas, Grandma." As The Boulder's voice wavered, Azula felt herself gasp. How could a man so strong sound so broken?

"Come here now, boy. Tell me, how did it go today? Your big commercial shoot?" The old woman beckoned him with a shaky finger.

"It was f-f-fine, Grandma. Just great."

"How did the Christmas tree work out? I had so much fun making it. Do you remember when we used to make them together when you were a kid? That was before your earth rumble days. And before you had to work so much. It'd be nice to do that again some time."

"Sure thing, Grandma. Maybe we can find a material that's not flammable," The Boulder said with a grimace.

Chong leaned over toward Azula. "I wrote a song about flaming Christmas trees once. Surprisingly, it didn't catch on."

Azula didn't respond. The whole thing made her feel numb— _frozen._

"Well, don't just stand there m'boy. Get me my shoes. I want to go to the hospital common room to watch the Sing-a-Long!" the old woman suddenly snapped.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Despite his question, The Boulder started searching the room for her shoes anyway. He found one pretty quickly but was growing visibly agitated when he couldn't find the other.

"It's fine, dear. I forgot I lost a shoe a while back. I don't need shoes if I'm in a wheelchair anyway. Let's just go, shall we? I don't want to miss the grand finale. The Order of the White Lotus is singing _Four Seasons_ , and I think that Jeong Jeong is hot!"

The Boulder gaped at his grandmother, his mouth working slowly before words finally spilled out. "All you have left is one left shoe?"

"I wrote a song about that, too," Chong said as he hooked an elbow with Azula's and they entered the whirlwind once more. This time, she heard him singing as they were spinning.

 _I'm lonely without you,_  
 _Just like one left shoe._  
 _I'm lonely without you._

It reminded her of Ty Lee. She closed her eyes to fight back the tears. When she opened them, she was back in her bed with a glimpse of the earliest signs of dawn peeking through her window— _Christmas morning._

Azula launched herself from bed, quickly dressed, ran her fingers through her hair, and applied her go-to _Agni's Desire_ lipstick—because she'd never leave home without it, no matter how pressed for time she was. In fact, she knew she had some spares somewhere. She found them in the drawer of her nightstand where her eyes were then drawn to the overturned portrait of her lover— _her family._ She set the frame upright and ran a finger lightly across Ty Lee's face.

"Merry Christmas, my little elf," she whispered.

She stuffed some clothes and cigarettes in a bag, and within minutes, Azula was banging on Mai's apartment door. "Mai, wake up! Mai, I need you!"

She was greeted with a pale face framed by disheveled bangs and a deep set frown. "You really are _mad_ , princess. Do you realize it's fucking five o'clock in the morning?"

"And didn't I say you'd be pulling a triple today?" Azula said with a smirk. "We've got to leave early if we're going to make it to ZuZu's party on time. Don't you want to see Izumi?"

A rare smile spread across her assistant's face. "We're going to the party?" Mai then shook her head in disbelief. "Wait… _you're_ going to the party?"

Azula put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, adorned, as always, in her signature high heels. "Come on, Mai. I was _born_ to party. Now move your ass!"

* * *

The streets of Ba Sing Se were surprisingly bustling for such an early hour. Perhaps this was normal or maybe it was because it was Christmas. Azula wouldn't know since she would typically be sleeping off a hangover and wouldn't emerge until 10am or so. Mai looked a little worse for wear as she tried to keep up with the frenzied pace. The mad princess couldn't help but wonder what vices her assistant used to cope with the pressures of the job. Perhaps she should cut Mai some slack.

As Azula contemplated these things, lost in thought, she nearly ran into the man on the side of the street who was carrying a bucket and ringing a bell.

"Will you watch where I'm going, asshole!?" she barked.

"I'm so sorry ma'am," the man replied. "Would you consider donating to our charity?"

"Charity?" Azula then remembered that the original plan for the day was to coordinate her own charity event as a tax write-off before the end of the year. She looked down at the bucket and read the label. _Ba Sing Se General Hospital Patient Fund_

"Yes, ma'am. We're collecting for patients who can't afford to pay their medical bills. It's especially difficult this time of year, you know."

Azula let out an exasperated sigh and saw Mai go rigid out of the corner of her eye. But she also felt her stomach clinch as she remembered Grandma Boulder.

"Fine," she deadpanned as she proceeded to dump the entire contents of her wallet into the bucket.

The man's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, thank you, ma'am! Oh, wow! That's the most anyone has ever donated in my fifteen years of doing this! Oh, it's a Christmas miracle!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Azula glanced back at Mai and seriously contemplated smacking the look of shock off her face, too.

"Would you like a receipt? For tax purposes?" the man asked.

Azula stared back at him for a few seconds, her stomach still churning with a sense of uneasiness. "No. That won't be necessary. Come on, Mai. Let's go."

* * *

On the air balloon flight to the Fire Nation Capital, Azula decided to talk business to help take her mind off the nervousness she felt about going _home._

"OK, Mai, for the Mad Princess charity, I want to start a line of products targeted to teenage girls."

"Um, OK. But teenage girls already buy our products. And how would this be a charity exactly?"

"Welllllllll, let's tone down the products a bit. Make them less, oh, I dunno, _provocative_ , I guess. And the proceeds should go toward helping teenage victims of sexual abuse. Maybe we can set up a counseling service or something. I'm just thinking out loud here."

"That sounds… like a great idea, Azula. But I don't think we can implement it before the end of the year for the tax write-off."

"That doesn't matter anymore!" Azula snapped. "This is not about money! It's about helping people!" When she saw her assistant's expression of complete and utter surprise, she backpedaled. "And… and… improving our company image!"

Mai's face shifted to a look of concern. "Azula… what's gotten into you? What did you take last night?"

"What!? Nothing! Why can't a girl just be high on… Christmas spirit!?"

Mai frowned. "Well, you better not come off _whatever_ you're high on in the middle of the party and make a big scene. I'm going to see my daughter and—"

"You forget that Izumi is my family, too!" Azula snarled.

Mai folded her arms across her chest and resumed her usual state of impassiveness. "Of course, Azula. As always, everything is about you."

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Aunt Ussie! You came!" A flurry of yellow fabric crashed into her arms. Azula smiled. She had forgotten that her niece had trouble saying her name when she was younger and coincidentally called her by the same thing that Uncle Iroh had.

"Wow, that's a beautiful dress," she said to a beaming Izumi.

"Gran helped me make it," the young girl replied.

"Gran?" Azula immediately thought of the Water Tribe. When Ursa appeared by Izumi's side, she then realized who she was talking about.

"Yes, she picked out the fabric herself," Ursa said.

At this, Izumi did a little twirl, showing off the light and airy texture of her dress. This also struck a chord in Azula's memory. "Wow, you look like an Air Nomad," she said without thinking.

All chatter from the room stopped, and everyone turned to stare at her. Normally Azula wouldn't mind being put on the spot, but this was different. _She_ was different—but perhaps not quite ready to show it. "Merry Christmas bitches!" she hollered out with a wave.

She caught her mother's disapproving glare as she spun around to face Izumi once again. "I got you a present, little firefly. I think it will match your dress quite nicely."

Her niece excitedly opened the lipstick and made a motion to put it on before a swift hand caught hers. "Not so fast, princess. Maybe when you're older."

"Oh, come on, ZuZu. It's Christmas for Agni's sake." Azula scowled at her brother.

"And my daughter is not wearing Agni's Desire when she is only six years old!"

"It's OK, Zuko." Just as Mai reached over to place a comforting hand on Zuko's arm, Izumi snatched the lipstick out of her father's grip and ran off in a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Hmmm." Azula nodded in approval.

"Don't look so smug," Zuko said. "Just because she happens to take after her aunt—" He paused. "It's good to see you, Azula."

"Look! It's Agni's Blessing, everyone!" Izumi called from the other side of the room while brandishing her prized Christmas present.

" _Agni's Desire,_ child," Azula mumbled. "Wait... _Agni's Blessing_ … Mai, write that down. For our new Mad Princess teen lipstick." She elbowed her assistant.

Ursa caught Izumi's hand and raised a glass with her other. "I think what our little fairy princess meant to say was Agni _bless us_ , everyone!"

"Fairy Princess. That's what we'll call the new product line," Azula added.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Can't you stop working for a minute and just enjoy yourself?"

Truth be told, thinking about work provided a distraction. It was how she'd lived her life these past several years. Azula didn't have to face her problems if she just stayed focused on the business. It was how she coped—and it was how she drove everyone else away.

She was truly happy to see her family now, and they had all welcomed her back with open arms. But talking about work also masked her disappointment in the fact that Ty Lee wasn't there. Of course she wasn't. Why would she be?

"Auntie Lee!" Izumi's voice rang out as a burst of yellow breezed past Azula and toward the doorway.

When she turned and made eye contact with the woman who had just arrived—her beautiful, wonderful Ty Lee—a feeling of warmth spread through her body. It was so many things all at once—hope, peace, joy, love—all of the things they celebrated at Christmas but could never be contained in one season or limited to one spirit. It was the type of feeling that filled a person to the point of overflowing, where there was no choice but to cherish it—and then share it.

And Azula planned to do exactly that.

* * *

 **A/N:** The other three parts of this story were written by my teammates on the Capital City Catgators for the Pro-Bending Circuit Competition. I can't post links here, but you can follow the link in my profile and then click on "Round 5" to find the other fics written by QueenTyZula, FanFictionKatie, and BetterYouThanMe.

Also, some song attributions from this story: I apologize to Irving Berlin (lyricist) and Bing Crosby (performer) for butchering the lyrics to the classic song, _White Christmas._ I'm not all that sorry about the John Denver song, _Take Me Home, Country Roads_ , though. Then I reference Pink's song, _So What._ _Blue Christmas_ was written by Billy Hayes and Jay W. Johnson and performed by Elvis Presley. _One Left Shoe_ is actually a song written by Steve Poltz, who knew?


	11. Great Expectations

**A/N:** For the Pro-Bending Circuit competition, Toza's Gym  
Equipment: Nets, Level Five (emerging victorious)  
Using all five senses  
Word Count: 3,552

 **Notes:** Rated M for language and themes of sexual abuse. This is a continuation of the previous chapter "Azula Scrooge," an _epilogue_ of sorts to an Avatar-Christmas Carol crossover written by the Capital City Catgators. The universe belongs to QueenTyZula, or at least I start out that way.

* * *

 _Acknowledge. Accept. Achieve._

Those were the words her therapist used to describe some shit like "the ascension to healing." Azula much preferred the business model she'd adopted instead.

 _Strategy. Determination. Victory._

In some ways, the messages were the same. There was always a starting point where one had to assess the situation followed by a course of action that would result in a desired outcome. The former method conveyed a more passive tone, and the Mad Princess had always resisted her therapist's advice no matter how practical it may be. And while she preferred the more aggressive nature of her tried-and-true marketing approach, perhaps there was some merit to combining these two tactics.

Because when faced with an overwhelming situation of seemingly insurmountable obstacles, Azula would take all the help she could get.

The decision to join her family on Christmas Day had been a hasty one, and while she had no regrets per se, the influx of emotions had been unfortunate—and unexpected. She berated herself for calling her niece an Air Nomad. Why would she do that? Izumi was a strong, assertive girl, not some weak pacifist. And Azula hated the way her mother kept looking at her, alternating between reproachful glares and expressions of pity. Zuko seemed distracted… or agitated… or _something,_ she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Azula resisted the urge to cling to Mai's side because honestly, she would be the only source of comfort in the room. Even so, her broody assistant exuded a certain amount of nervousness herself.

Welcome to the Fire Nation royal family Christmas. Strained. Awkward. Perhaps a little forced? But at least they were together. Or maybe that's what families tell each other at holidays to endure the obligatory gatherings so they can get on with their lives.

Except there was a part of Azula's life that was missing. And today she'd hoped to reconcile that. She wasn't sure how Ty Lee would feel about seeing her after their year of separation, but _seeing her_ would be something—a start, perhaps.

* * *

 _Acknowledge_

Their eyes met across the room and something _was_ there—hurt combined with a flicker of hope. Azula's heart swelled at the sight of Ty Lee, pink-clad and rosy-cheeked, wearing her characteristic smile and an aura to match, no doubt. Azula's own smile quickly faded when she saw who walked in behind her, though. The Kyoshi Warrior, Suki, joined Ty Lee in the entryway, carrying a child. The pale-skinned girl looked to be about a year old with silky black hair and striking copper-brown eyes.

When Suki met Azula's glare, the acknowledgement was there. Yes, this was her daughter. The Mad Princess burned with jealousy. So, here was her replacement, then? It must be true. She had heard that Ty Lee had joined the Kyoshi Warriors, but she had never imagined _this_. She felt the fire flaring in her fists, but she had promised Mai she wouldn't make a scene.

But then a curious thing happened. Ursa swooped in to take the baby from Suki's arms, planting a kiss on her chubby little cheek, and then it was _Zuko_ who was kissing the Kyoshi Warrior. Azula did a double take before frantically searching the room for Mai.

Acknowledged. Zuko's ex-wife now bore the telltale signs of jealousy. Azula had nothing to worry about—except placing a kiss of her own on her daughter's sweet face and hopefully stealing one from Ty Lee as well.

* * *

 _Accept_

Azula thought she saw a crop of brown hair working its way through the family gathering. Then, she finally caught a glimpse of seven-year-old Zaheer pushing to the front of the food table.

"This stuff tastes awful!" she heard her son say followed by a spitting noise.

"Zaheer! Where are your manners?" Of course, it would be Ursa who would intervene.

"I don't answer to you!" the boy retorted. "You're not my mom!"

"Is there a problem here?" Azula needed to make amends with Zaheer. She figured it was now or never.

"You're not my mom either!" he yelled.

Apparently _now_ was not a good time.

"I never want to see you again!" With that, Zaheer ran off.

Or perhaps it would _never_ be a good time. Azula sighed.

Ursa placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. Azula flinched at this, although she wasn't sure why. Her mother's next words caught her off guard, though. "Azula, you'll just have to accept that it will take time… for Zaheer. When I changed my face again, it took Kiyi a while to accept me as her mother… but she came around eventually."

Azula jerked away from Ursa's touch. "Whatever," she grumbled in response. After everything _they_ had been through, it would be hard for her to even accept that her mother was probably right.

But what was even _harder_ to accept was the realization that she had abandoned her own children—just like her mother had.

* * *

 _Achieve_

Before talking to Ty Lee, Azula decided to get some background information from Suki. She seemed like a pretty safe person to talk to, perhaps taking a neutral stance in all this Fire Nation family drama. It took a while to find the Kyoshi Warrior, though, who was standing off to the side of the room, engaged in a quiet conversation with someone Azula didn't recognize. Not wanting to interrupt, she simply waited just out of their line of sight and listened.

"Thank you so much, Suki, for letting me come here. It's nice to not be alone at Christmas time," the young woman said.

"Of course, Lian," Suki replied. "You know Zuko and I wouldn't mind. I'm sorry things didn't work out with your family, but the Kiyoshi Warriors are like family to me, you know? That's how it is for Ty Lee, too."

"Yeah, Ty Lee's great, but this _is_ sort of her family here, isn't it? I feel a little out of place," Lian said.

"Ha! Tell me about it. We're both Earth Kingdom at a Fire Nation Christmas party. I would've never thought—"

"I'm part Fire Nation," Lian interrupted.

"Oh. That's cool."

"My Dad. Except he's… well, I don't…"

Azula then heard muffled noises as if the girl was crying.

"Hey, it's OK," Suki soothed. "The holidays are hard… when you've lost somebody."

In a voice with distinctly firmer resolve, Lian said, "I didn't lose my father. He was a terrible man. He did terrible things… to me. I've always gone home for the holidays… to the horror that awaits me there. But this time… I didn't. I'm finally free of him, Suki. With my warrior training, if he ever tried to… again…"

Azula felt frozen to the spot. She had been so good at suppressing her own memories all these years, but this Christmas had brought a lot of things back into the light. What this was supposed to achieve, she didn't know.

"Hey, Lian," Suki spoke just above a whisper, so Azula strained to hear her. "Your story is not much different than mine. And… you've come so far in the past year since you've joined the Kyoshi Warriors. You've achieved so much. We will always be there for you, whether you just need to talk… or punch something…"

Both girls laughed softly, and Azula let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Suddenly ideas began flowing. She had wanted to set up some sort of support service for abused teenagers. What if they were taught self-defense? What if they had a group of young women with similar experiences who could talk to them? What if they had a way to talk to each other? Ty Lee had helped her through those tough years, those dark nights, her living hell.

Maybe Ty Lee would have some ideas to contribute. Suki would be a source of support, too, she was sure of it. Maybe even Lian would want to help. Women who had overcome. Survivors. _Warriors._

Azula wondered if this could be her greatest achievement, yet.

* * *

 _Strategy_

It was time to switch gears. Since Ty Lee had arrived, Azula had largely been avoiding her. Admittedly the rejection by Zaheer had rattled her confidence, and her eavesdropping on Suki and Lian's conversation had kicked the business side of her brain into full speed. She was _so_ much better at business than people. To some extent, Ty Lee understood this, and that's what made them _work._ Yet relationships didn't operate according to formulas no matter how hard Azula tried to balance out the equation.

It was about balance, though. Wasn't it? Although at this point, it didn't matter. They needed to have a proper conversation to even begin tipping the scales. And for that, she needed a strategy.

"I think I can help with your little problem, sis." Kiyi slid up next to her out of nowhere.

Azula wasn't sure _which_ problem her half-sister would feel inclined to mention, so she simply handed the teenager her empty shot glass. "Thanks. Top me off, will ya?"

The girl sniffed at it and crinkled up her nose.

"Firewhiskey," Azula offered by way of explanation. It had a distinct burnt smell.

"No, I mean, with Ty Lee," Kiyi redirected. "I thought of a good strategy."

Then it was Azula's turn to scrunch up her nose in disgust. There was no way in Agni's hell she would let her sixteen-year-old peasant sibling meddle with this. It was way too important. She felt herself shaking her head.

"Mistletoe," Kiyi continued. "It's over there, see? I'll get Ty Lee to stand under it somehow, and then you can make your move."

Teenagers. They think it's that simple. Like a kiss would fix everything. Azula honestly wished that it would. She couldn't wait to taste those lips again and feel that warm body pressed up against hers. But first things first. Strategy. A means to an end. And a way to make sure things never end. But where to begin?

She eyed the mistletoe with some consideration. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Nobody had stood under it since the party had started, although she didn't know who would. Ursa and Noren? Zuko and Suki?

Zaheer and Izumi? Wait... _what?_

It happened so fast that Azula barely had time to blink much less say anything. As soon as the kids' lips touched in the most innocent of kisses, Kiyi had crossed the room at lightening speed to yank the six-year-old away.

"Izumi!" Kiyi shrieked. "You're not supposed to kiss your cousin."

Azula noticed Zaheer standing tall and proud. Of course.

"Why not?" Izumi pulled away from her aunt's grip.

"Because family members are not supposed to kiss each other!" Kiyi's face turned an unnatural shade of red.

"But your dad kisses you. I saw him."

The room went dead silent. Both Noren and Ursa began taking careful steps toward the trio under the mistletoe.

"That's different, honey," Ursa said calmly. "Sometimes family members kiss… in a loving way. Like giving each other a hug. It's not passionate, it's just—"

"No, but I _saw_ them—" Izumi interjected. "It was with tongues and everything. And he was touching her—"

"That's enough, Izumi," Mai cut in, grabbing her daughter by the elbow. The girl clapped her mouth shut, and then all eyes turned to Noren. Except Azula's. She watched Kiyi instead.

Shame and pain and confusion and terror were all displayed there as her father spoke. Noren's voice was shaky. "It's not what you think. We—I was practicing a scene from a play. Normally Ursa would—but she wasn't there. It was a mistake—I would never hurt Kiyi."

"Liar!" Izumi said it, but Azula thought it. In fact, she saw it written all over Kiyi's face. Play practice happened often. Perhaps every night.

Azula didn't bother to look at anyone else, but she felt the temperature rise in the room. Who else there was a firebender? Whose emotions would heat up like that, anger radiating from them like a furnace? She figured it out as soon as she heard his voice, deep and seething.

"GET OUT," Zuko growled. "GET OUT NOW!"

"But Zuko…" Ursa whimpered.

That was the voice of denial. Azula knew it well. It was one strategy for coping, but not one she'd recommend. But she really didn't care about her mother in this situation. She still remained focused on Kiyi. Because no one had helped her when she was broken and defiled at sixteen. She knew the road ahead was dark and even more importantly, she knew where it led.

* * *

 _Determination_

Shortly after Noren left, Zuko stormed out as well. This took Azula by surprise since he was hosting the party after all. She'd planned to ignore it, but something kept tugging at her conscience, like her brother was about to do something he would regret. She wasn't used to having a conscience where Zuzu was concerned. The Christmas spirits had really fucked her up, hadn't they?

She caught up to him halfway across the palace grounds. Whatever he was doing, he was determined. Breathless, she called out, "Zuzu! Where are you going?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her with narrowed yellow eyes. "Nowhere that concerns you, Azula."

She wanted to kill Noren, too, but it wouldn't bode well for the Fire Lord to do it. "Zuzu, just let him go. He's not worth it."

His stern gaze immediately softened. "What!?"

Whatever determination her brother had, Azula watched it crumble right there. He, too, was broken— _this family_ was broken. And no matter how hard they tried to rebuild, they kept getting knocked back down again.

"I just didn't want you to have murder on your conscience, that's all. I know… from experience… I guess." Azula shuddered as she remembered the spirit of Zirin's visit from the night before.

Zuko didn't answer right away. He just seemed to be staring past her. She was about to turn to go back to the party when he finally broke the silence. "He did that… to you, too… didn't he?"

Azula knew he wasn't talking about Noren, but the rest took a while for her to process. "You were going to see Father?"

Zuko's expression was answer enough.

"But why?" she asked. Was he going to kill Ozai in some delayed form of revenge? Surely not with that whole bit about it being the Avatar's destiny and all. Zuko was always saying that, like it was his mantra or something. Azula just figured he had a death wish for their father, and that was his way of talking himself out of it.

"I don't know," Zuko whispered.

He must've snapped. The thing with Noren was too much for him. "Zuzu, like I said. You don't want blood on your hands. Especially not family. We're already fucked up enough as it is."

"It's not that. I wasn't…" He raked a hand through his hair and began rubbing the back of his neck.

Azula wondered since when did she become her brother's source of comfort.

"Oh, come on, Zuzu. It's not like you need fatherly advice or anything."

"Well, it's just so overwhelming. Being Fire Lord. The family stuff. And since Uncle died, I just feel like—"

Azula wondered since when did she become the sane one. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. No, Zuzu. Just. NO. If you think Father can replace Uncle's role in your life, then you've completely lost your shit. That would be like… like… me going back to Father after losing Ty Lee."

Zuko's eyes widened at this admission, and Azula felt herself go weak in the knees. Yet she was determined to be the strong one here. She was the Mad Princess. A Warrior. Not somebody's pawn—or performer.

She cleared her throat and straightened her stance. "Zuko, listen to me. You— _we_ don't owe him anything. And he has nothing to offer us. You leave him alone to rot in jail where he belongs or so help me—" She raised a fiery finger to emphasize her point.

"But I just feel so alone sometimes," he admitted.

"Nonsense. There's a room full of people back there who love and support you. Mom, Kiyi, Mai, Izumi, Suki, Ty Lee… plus you've got friends all over the world… including the fucking Avatar for Agni's sake."

Zuko nodded. "You're right, Azula. You're right."

"Of course I'm right! Now get back to your party, you dumbass, and I don't want to hear anything about you going to Father for advice."

"OK, OK. Same goes for you, though. Don't you go to him for… anything… either."

Even though Azula knew what he meant, she was determined not to let things get too mushy between them. So she did what any sister would do in such a situation. She punched him in the gut and ran away.

"Hey! What was that for?" he called after her in between coughs.

She looked back over her shoulder and laughed. "I love you, too, Zuzu!"

* * *

 _Victory_

When Azula arrived back at the Christmas party, the scene was pretty solemn. She supposed the news about Noren followed by Zuko's dramatic exit had put a damper on everyone's Christmas spirit. She knew Izumi would be the best person to help liven things up.

Besides Ty Lee, of course. If she could get the two of them singing a Christmas duet, this place would be hopping in no time, though.

She found Izumi slumped down in a chair fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Hey princess, as a general rule, you need to reapply after kissing boys," Azula said as she waved her own lipstick in front of her niece.

"No thanks," Izumi mumbled.

Azula squatted down so she was eye level with the girl. "You wouldn't like Zaheer anyway, cousin or not. His feet stink."

Izumi giggled. Then a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Do you think we could get Zaheer to wear the lipstick?"

Azula wondered how she could be living apart from this child for so many years and somehow have an influence on her. It must be genetics, but damn. And come to think of it, this girl was heir to the throne, too. Now _that_ was a victory the Fire Nation needed, in Azula's mind, at least. Someone like her—just not as fucked up.

"I'm not on speaking terms with Zaheer at the moment, but you are welcome to try, little firefly," she replied with a smirk.

The six-year-old's smile faded. "Aunt Ussie, did I do something wrong? Kiyi ran away crying and Gran won't even look at me."

"No, Izumi, you didn't do anything wrong. You told the truth. Sometimes the truth hurts. But living a lie is much, much worse. I've lied to myself for most of my life and facing the truth is one of the hardest things I've ever done. But it's worth it. So it might not seem like it right now, but what you did helped your Aunt Kiyi… and Gran, too. Maybe even Noren, who knows?"

"I don't understand. How can you lie to yourself? Wouldn't you just know the truth… because it's you?"

"Huh. It sounds pretty simple when you put it that way, doesn't it?"

"Maybe it's not really lying, but more like trying to ignore how you truly feel about something?" A new voice entered the scene, but it was a familiar one—soft and soothing and _wonderful._

Izumi looked back and forth between the two women who appeared to be lost in each other's gazes. "I'm gonna go play airbenders with Zaheer," she announced.

"Ty Lee, I—" Suddenly words were too much and not enough all at the same time.

"Azula, your aura is such a nice greenish-blue. I've never seen it like that before."

It wasn't exactly what Azula expected the acrobat's first words to be after their year apart. "What does that mean?"

"It means growth… and healing. But like you're the one doing the healing, not the one who's healed. Like maybe your ability to heal came from your recent growth… I dunno." Ty Lee shrugged and bit her bottom lip in that adorable way that drove Azula crazy.

She felt the fire pulsing through her body, but this time, it wasn't anger that flowed. It was passion…desire… _need_. But they'd barely said a few words to each other. It would probably count as "making a scene" if she did what she really wanted to do right now. Plus, it was a family event, she supposed. Regardless, she reached a tentative hand toward Ty Lee, looking for a small victory at least.

Azula barely had time to think much less reflect on any strategy she'd formed before their lips crashed together in a mutual display of acceptance and determination.

When they finally pulled away, both red-faced and breathless, they silently acknowledged that there was more that needed to be discussed between them, of course. But in that exact moment, all they needed to achieve was closeness. _Togetherness._

So, it was Christmas. And her family was messed up. And her life wasn't exactly picture-perfect either. And it would seem that fate had granted her a second chance at love—or well, a lot of things, actually. Or maybe it wasn't fate at all. She could make choices to change her future. Hadn't the Christmas spirits shown her that?

All Azula knew was that she'd traveled all over the world in one night just to land herself in the place where she belonged— _home._

* * *

 **A/N:** This is basically just an overflow of ideas from our last competition submission and also the last opportunity to submit to the gym. Because what does one do with pent-up energy? Go to the gym, of course! And despite the title, this is not a crossover, only a nod to Charles Dickens who wrote both _A Christmas Carol_ and _Great Expectations.  
_

I apologize for sabotaging Noren's character for anyone who was attached to him (I'm not). If you happen to follow my other fics, I do tend to make a _statement_ every now and then, and this would be one of them. I think we might expect abusive behavior from a character like Ozai, but sometimes there are wolves in sheep's clothing, so to speak. Abusers come in ALL profiles, and they can also be found in the most unexpected places.


End file.
